


Stay With Me ('Cause You're all I need)

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Based off Stay With Me kinda, M/M, One Night Stand(s), Oop, Past Relationship(s), depends on interperation, im bad at tagging, previous bad relationships, slight non-con, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, it wasn't planned. The pair were hurting, and needed to forget. So they forgot in the form of heated touches, chaste kisses and shaky breaths.<br/>Then it became a habit. One would go to the other, hurting and wanting to forget. It was a vicious cycle, that meant nothing. They were just doing a favour for one another, giving them the gift of forgetting whatever shit was happening and just feeling <i> good </i>.</p><p>Of course, that wasn't so easy for Barry.</p><p>At first it was that, just forgetting, but then he started feeling <i> different </i>.</p><p>The kisses meant more, the touches felt better, and the shaky breaths were breathed versions of Oliver's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me ('Cause You're All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this probably sucks. Based of Stay With Me by Sam Smith slightly. I don't know. But I had to write something, because after that Flash Vs. Arrow ep, I just had so many emotions towards these two.

The first time it happens, it wasn't planned. The pair were hurting, and needed to forget. So they forgot in the form of heated touches, chaste kisses and shaky breaths.

Then it became a habit. One would go to the other, hurting and wanting to forget. It was a vicious cycle, that meant nothing. They were just doing a favour for one another, giving them the gift of forgetting whatever shit was happening and just feeling _good_.

Of course, that wasn't so easy for Barry.

At first it was that, just forgetting, but then he started feeling _different_ .

The kisses meant more, the touches felt better, and the shaky breaths were breathed versions of Oliver's name. 

However, Barry being Barry, he kept it to himself.

The pair hooked up, and stayed for the other to wake, Barry wanting to desperately to stay longer, cuddle into Oliver and lace their fingers together and talk about nothing. He didn't, of course, and usually one left, the one staying at their place mumbling a "text me when you're safely home."

Until Barry couldn't keep it in anymore.

It was a heat of the moment, nails digging into backs as Barry breathed;

_"I love you."_

Oliver had stiffened, and Barry hadn't known. Hadn't known he'd slipped up. Oliver quickly came back to normal though, just as aggressive as before, and Barry had brushed it off. He wished he hadn't, when he woke and Oliver wasn't there, no note or anything that even hinted at him even being there.

With a faint frown on his features, Barry texted Oliver. He ran a hand through his hair in worry. A reply came fast, just a simple word.

_"Love."_

Barry almost dropped his phone. Shit. He hadn't had he? No, he couldn't have, he would've remembered. He couldn't have-

His hands shook as he stuffed his phone in his pocket, running his hands through his hair countless times. Barry paced the room, after he was dressed, deciding what to do. His hands shook faster as he walked, unsure of exactly where he was going. And then he was at Oliver's house, shaky hand knocking.

A petite blonde woman answered, and Barry inwardly winced. He ran a hand through his hair again, fully prepared to leave as he opened his mouth.

"Oh, I'll just-"

"You want to talk to Oliver, right?" She chirped before Barry could finish. "Oliver!" She called, and Barry could hear the soft thuds of Oliver's foot steps as he walked.

"What do-" He yawned, but froze upon seeing Barry. The woman could sense the awkwardness between the pair, that was apparent as she slipped away, leaving Oliver flabbergasted and Barry glaring.

"What did I do that made you leave?" Barry said before he could stop himself, and Oliver took a step back.

"Nothing, Barry." Oliver grunted. "Nothing. It's just a one night stand. That's all we are."

Barry didn't know whether to laugh, cry or punch Oliver in the face. "That's all?!" He exploded, tears welling and fists tightening. "That's all I am?! Some-- Some kind of _object_?!"

Oliver was taken aback, and just stood there.

"Answer the damn question, Oliver." Barry said through grit teeth. All the pent up emotions were coming out, and he couldn't stop the anger slipping into his tone.

"I can't be with you at the moment, Barry." Oliver states, and Barry let out a staggered breath.

"So I _am_ just an object?" His voice was a low whisper.

"No. I don't know what you are."

"What." Barry repeated, dropping his head and staring down at the ground.

"Barry-"

"No, Oliver. I get it. I was just a tool for you. I just wish it had stayed the same for me." And Barry left, tears spilling out, leaving Oliver at the door, watching him as he left, wanting to reach out and explain.

But he didn't.


	2. Letting People Down Is My Thing, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like Oliver had meant to hurt Barry, it was just- he couldn't. He couldn't do a relationship, especially not after his last.

It wasn't like Oliver had meant to hurt Barry, it was just- he couldn't. He couldn't do a relationship, especially not after his last. He knew Barry was a good guy, of course he knew that, and he knew the wasn't a chance in Hell Barry would be the same as the last. But he couldn't do a relationship right now. Oliver wanted to explain everything, and he knew if he had handled the situation better, Barry would've been willing to listen. Obviously, Oliver being Oliver, he had handled it _completely wrong._ He didn't mean to hurt Barry, and any type of attempt he did to get through to the other man was fruitless, either Barry completely ignoring him, or Iris picking up the phone. Which resulted in Oliver grunting a sorry, or Iris beginning to rant. That wasn't what Oliver wanted.

All he wanted was to talk to Barry.

And he couldn't.

Which brought him here, a week later, corner of his phone digging into forehead as he sat on the sofa and another failed attempt dwindled down. A knock brought him from his thoughts, and Oliver ignored it. Until the door was clicking open, and heels were clicking along the hallway.

"Just me." 

Oliver almost rolled his eyes as Felicity's chirpy voice. She came in, and plopped herself besides Oliver.

"Thought I'd come check up on-"

"I don't need checking up on." Oliver cut her off, spinning the phone in his hand before resting it on his forehead again.

Felicity deadpanned. "Yes, you do. It's been a week, and nobody's heard from you. I was-- _We_ were worried."

"I'm fine." Oliver grunted. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. "That's a lie and you know it." She moved a little closer, and placed a hand on his upper arm. "What's wrong?"

Oliver looked at her. "I screwed up." Was all he said, and Felicity's face softened, and she visibly swallowed.

"How so?" The worry was evident in her tone.

"With Barry. I tried. But he wouldn't listen."

"Have-"

"Yes, I've tried again. And again." Oliver told her, predicting her question before she had even said it. "He isn't picking up." He felt stupid, tears welling in his eyes, throat tightening. He shouldn't be getting this worked up over something this trivial.

"It's okay." Felicity whispered, and Oliver wanted to believe it was true, but he couldn't. Of course it wasn't okay. He'd hurt an important person in his life, and he couldn't make it okay again. He stood abruptly.

"I'm leaving." Oliver stated gruffly shaking his head, slipping on his shoes, leaving Felicity huffing and wanting to comfort him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went to a bar. If Barry couldn't comfort him, then alcohol would have to do. Oliver held three fingers up to the bartender, and with a scoff he made it, skimming them across to him. Oliver had downed one before he felt a presence beside him.

"Hey." The voice was silky as they spoke, and Oliver could feel their eyes looking him up and down.

He stiffened. 

"What? You ain't gonna say hello to ya old pal?"

Oliver went to stand, but a hand was on his wrist, pulling him to face the other. He was smiling, and Oliver just wanted to leave. Right now. "Hello." He grunted, pulling his wrist away from the grip.

"Stay." 

Oliver grit his teeth. "I can't." 

"Why?" The other man had stood too, and was _way_ into Oliver's personal space.

"I--" Oliver's voice died down. "Just--" God, he hated how weak he sounded. He thought he was over this. There were hands on his chest. Oliver quickly took a step back, disregarding the bar stools that toppled over. He shook his head. "Don't." 

Oliver was laughed at, and the man took a step closer to him again. "Don't what..? I thought we were alright now."

Oliver swallowed thickly, and threw a punch, it contacting with the man's face. There were gasps, and Oliver ran out before anyone else could see, ignoring the shout aimed towards him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity greeted him, a frown on her features as soon as Oliver stepped through the door. His face was tight with pain, or at least Felicity saw it as that, and he was shaking. She almost gasped, never seeing Oliver like this before now. "What happened?" She asked hurriedly, guiding Oliver to the sofa, and Oliver trying to brush her off.

"Nothing." Oliver said, trying to make his voice sound as deep as he could. 

"What. Happened?" Felicity's voice was hard now, and Oliver knew she wasn't going to leave this, as much as he prayed for her to do so. Oliver managed to shrug from her arms, and made his way to the bedroom. Felicity obviously followed. "You gotta tell me, Oliver."

Oliver ignored her, and just sat on the edge of the bed, staring.

Felicity took a step into the room. "Talk to me."

Oliver shook his head. "Barry." 

It was fast, Felicity fumbling with the numbers, and there was a wait before Barry picked up.

"Barry-- yeah, it's me. Look-- Yeah, I know. Bar- It's not-- Barry. I need you to come to-- No, Barry, I _need_ you to. Something's wrong with Oliver. No-- He- No, he's-- Shut up, let me tell you. No- Barry, he went out, and he came back shaking. Yeah, _shaking._ No, I don't--" Oliver felt bad as he listened to Felicity talk, muffled slightly behind his thoughts. He didn't expect, however, Barry's response.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had made this a separate fic, but I combined the two. Figured it was easier. Also, no longer a one shot, and possibly more than three chapters. Depends on where my mind wonders.,


	3. I'll Hold Your Hands, They're Shaking Like a Leaf.

Barry was at Oliver's faster then Felicity thought he would be. The man let himself in, and was flustered, chest heaving as he had clearly ran there and his hair was tousled. "Where is he?" He breathed, slightly slurred, once Felicity had came into the hallway. Silently, Felicity pointed to Oliver's room.

As Barry past her, she whispered; "Be careful." Barry nodded not entirely with it. 

It was almost pitch black in Oliver's room, and Barry could only just make out Oliver's form sitting on the edge of the bed. He found it hard to maneuver to the bed, falling over a few objects that were scattered across the floor. 

"Barry?" Oliver's tone was a mixture of shock and confusion. "What're-"

Barry laughed softly, shaking his head. He shushed Oliver slightly as he plopped himself besides the other man. "Talk tomorrow."

The sentence was short, and Oliver knew something was wrong with it, but he was just so damn relieved that Barry was finally talking to him, he accepted them. He looked to Barry, who was also looking at him and offered him a small smile. Barry returned it, and gestured for Oliver to lay down. Any other situation, Oliver knew he would've laughed, but somehow, Barry's presence made him feel _safe._ Like him currently laying down in the company of another wasn't unusual, or that shaking in fear in front of said person wasn't something to be embarrassed about.

That was just Barry.

They hadn't even spoken properly, and Barry probably _hated_ Oliver, and yet, they guy was here, not pressing, telling him to sleep it off, and Oliver felt safe.

Barry's weight shifted off the bed, and before Oliver could stop himself a whispered "Please don't leave me" escaped his lips. At the silence that followed, Oliver regretted it immediately. At Barry's arms wrapping around him from behind, Oliver was glad he said it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry blearily woke, subconsciously snuggling into the person he currently had his arms wrapped around. Wait. He was suddenly snapped awake, and he sat up abruptly, eyes wide. This wasn't his bed. Barry swallowed thickly at the familiarity of the room, and reluctantly, he dragged his eyes to look at the sleeping body next to him. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Oliver's body, it heaving up and down slowly as he slept. Barry took a breath and went to roll out of bed. Until he realised he was fully dressed, even down to the socks, and he _hated_ sleeping in socks. He didn't even remember coming here, let alone sleeping here. With a huff, he ran a hand through his hair, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Oliver moved slightly behind him, and Barry sighed again. He guessed he had to face why ever the fuck he was here. "Why am I here, Oliver?" He said outright, and he couldn't tell if it was the pounding headache he had, or the amount of patience he had towards Oliver, which was next to nothing.

Oliver sat up slowly, ignoring the question. And the slight drop of his heart at it and the tone used. 

"I know you heard it."

"Barry-" Oliver began, voice thick with sleep. He didn't know how to explain to Barry why is was here. How could he? 'I saw my ex and I ended up having a panic attack about the memories. Felicity panicked and called you.'

"Please, Oliver." He said, turning to him, eyes scrunched up slightly at the pain his head felt. "I have absolutely no clue why I'm here, and you have to have some sort of one."

Oliver slowly looked at Barry. "I--" He swallowed, closing his eyes. "Felicity called you."

Barry scoffed. "Yeah. Figured. Wouldn't have even picked up if it was you. How'd she get me to come?"

Oliver looked down, clenching and unclenching his fists. He hated himself for not just coming out with it, he should be able to. "She said I needed you."

Barry winced. "But you said you didn't want me." He knew he should feel selfish at that, but he didn't. He was past the point of caring and he just wanted _answers._

"I do. That couldn't be further from the truth."

"So-- Why didn't you-"

"I was scared." Oliver said hurriedly, and Barry shuffled closer, the vibe of the room suddenly changing. "I was scared." Oliver repeated, it slightly breathy, and he swallowed. "My last relationship... didn't end well." He played with his hands, and Barry couldn't help the slight guilt. "He.. It.. I.." Oliver stuttered. "Let's just say he made me feel weak. And I couldn't leave him. Until he hit me, and I realised I was only kidding myself that he loved me."

Barry felt horrible at that. "I-"

"I know you're not like that, Barry." Oliver had moved to look at Barry. "Don't take that as I think you are. You're not. But--"

"No." Barry cut him off. "I get it. You have every right to be scared." Barry still wanted to know why he was here though. "Anyone would be." 

"You didn't let me finish, Barry." Oliver disregarded what Barry had said. "I know now that you aren't like that. You proved that last night. When you came, it was because I'd seen him again. Small town, it was bound to happen. I was vulnerable, and you didn't take advantage of that. He would've. There was a part of me that was telling me that you would end up being like him, and that I shouldn't trust you. But I know now that I should, you proved you should. I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted to do that."

Barry didn't know what to say to that. "I don't-"

"Barry. This is me saying that I'm ready to be in a relationship again." Oliver looked at Barry. "With you."

Barry smiled softly, looking down at his hands. "Can I think about it?"

Oliver nodded.

Barry smiled wider. "Can I also get a drink? My head is _killing_ me."

Oliver chuckled. "You know where it is."

And Barry left the room, already knowing that he wanted to give Oliver a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Almost.
> 
> Also, yeah, I'm aware this is probably shite. @:)


End file.
